Heaven and its Angels
by FlightlessPenguin
Summary: A 1827 drabble. Hibari Kyoya was dying because of old age. Because, who could ever kill him? No one alive, that's for sure.


**Heaven and Its Angels**

* * *

><p>"<em>They said time will heal all your wounds. They were absolutely, without doubt, hands down, down right, <em>wrong_."_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was dying.<p>

Not because he was included in the mafia, but because of old age. Indeed, who would be able to kill the Ace of the Vongola? No one. That's right, _no one_.

No one that's alive, of course.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has been long dead. It happened a long time ago. He was 27 years old when the small brunette had passed on. He was assassinated. He didn't know how the heck that stupid herbivore that had his head full of silver hair, and that other more stupid herbivore that was a sucker for baseball let their boss die, but it was done. The one who ordered for Tsuna to die and the one who shot the gun were already killed anyway.

But it didn't necessarily mean that it was that easy to move on with life, while trying so hard to act indifferent in front of everybody else, because if anybody saw how distraught he was by this fact, they wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

**~O~O~**

_The man who had stood by him all these years walked quietly into the room with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a lit lighter in his right hand. His left hand was preventing any wind coming from the open doors blow the fire away. _

_Hibari was sitting in front of the small table, face nonchalant as ever. He raised his hand which was holding a small teacup from the set that the mother of the tenth boss of the Vongola had given each of them, except Sawada, of course, when they had all visited their house during Christmas. The contents of the tea cup- which is wine - had quite defeated the purpose. The liquor tasted a like a small piece of hell going down his throat._

_The atmosphere was dense._

"_You heard?" The large man making the seat across Hibari his for the moment blew out the smoke from his lungs through his mouth with much ease, but kept it away from his boss's breathing space._

_Blue-grey eyes immediately flickered towards the man's in front of him. Silence was maintained in the room for quite a while before the Cloud Guardian gave him an answer, despite it being another question. "Would you like some wine?"_

**~O~O~**

He's 89 years old now. His time was near. He looked forward to dying.

They said that if you ever died, and if there was ever a place called 'Heaven,' you would see your loved ones there, but would not recognize them, and vice versa. Hibari liked to think that it wasn't true. It had given him hope, because surely Sawada would be in Heaven, that he would see the Vongola boss again. He doesn't know if he would be accepted in it, though. He's killed a lot of people before.

He breathed in deeply, his action making sounds that made the hospital room feel more like a movie scene than real life. Hibari slowly moved his eyes over to the attending nurse. He removed his mask, and tried to throw it over the room. However, because of its length, it only reached up until the foot of his bed. "Don't try and revive me." He croaked out when the woman who was simply doing her job put her clipboard aside and reached for the mask, surprising himself by how much his voice had changed ever since he last talked. His orbs then went back to where he was originally staring; the ceiling.

"_Kyoya-san,"_

Or, if one would look beyond it, they would see that the old man was in the state of being received into Heaven. Ah. Never mind. One would never believe it even if it were true.

"_Are you ready to go?"_

As Kyoya tried to keep himself awake, he averted his eyes from the ceiling to look at the nurse who was shouting in her walkie talkie, and figured that it wasn't probably the nurse who was speaking to him. Besides, the voice was masculine, and it was clear and resounded in his mind. It was the clearest sound he'd ever heard ever since he started to lose his sense of hearing. It sounded ethereal and… _heavenly_. He sighed with much relief. Finally.

"_I guess you are, Kyoya-san. I put in a word for you so you could get in. See you soon."_

Hibari's eyes were half-lidded as he saw doctors and nurses rush in the room. His eyesight was blurry when he saw a male doctor place two of his palms on his chest and started to push. Strangely, his sense of touch was already being taken away, too.

Push, retract, push, retract, push, retract. He soon found out that he was losing his sight. Or maybe he had just closed his eyes. But suddenly, there was immediate light that could've blinded him if he hadn't covered his eyes with a hand.

Strange. He was standing up. He didn't remember standing up earlier. But here he was. When he felt that the light had faded into something bearable to look upon, he had taken a good look at his hand. It was, again, strangely wrinkle-free. He now tried to shake all of his limbs to see if they moved without a part aching, and, sure enough, they were all hurt- and wrinkle-free. He was in a hospital gown he'd worn for weeks. No shoes or slippers on his feet. But it was fine; the substance he was stepping on was the softest ground he'd ever stepped on.

"Hi, Kyoya-san." The voice was clearer now, and didn't sound like someone far away was contacting him mentally. It didn't echo anymore. It was more real, easier to believe. It really felt like he was… already in heaven. And Sawada was there to welcome him in.

"Been a long time, herbivore."

* * *

><p><em>First of all, I'd like to greet a friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARZEN, HOPE YOU LOVED MY FOLLOW-UP GIFT.<em>

_Okay, got that done now. xD So, hey, the thing's an 1827 drabble. Liked it? I hope so. My first time writing an 1827. It's also my first-ever KHR fic. Yay._

_Please give me a review. :) Thanks for reading._


End file.
